Does Ed Really Care?
by Tyuki-san
Summary: Well I'm not too good with summaries but I'll give it a shot. Ed is about to turn 16 and has a dream but he wonders if the dream was a dream at all. Well, R&R and tell me what you think. Finished! In the 2nd chap. it gets a little fluffy so beware.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all you people out there. I'm so glad that you are taking the time to read this story. I do not own FMA and if I did it would probably suck

Chapter 1:

Ed and Roy just got done with their evening fight about how short Ed was. It went on for about an hour until Al popped in the office to break up the fight.

"Brother you need to quit acting like such a child. I mean you going to be 16 tomorrow and you don't need to be fighting on the day before your birthday."

-humph- "I know but I always have to have a fight with Roy once and a while or else I will breaking a tradition."

Al rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him. Ed was wondering why was Al so mad at him for fighting with Roy.

"Damn, we fight nearly every day and you never cared before and why should you start to care now?"

Ed was wondering why Al had rolled his eyes just before he had left the office all day. There was only a year difference in age and Al was the younger of the two. It was like he was wanting Ed to behave for once in his life (like he never does).

Well when Ed got to his one bedroom apartment he threw his jacket on the bed and just collapsed. He was so tired from all the paper work that Roy made him do.

"Damn you Roy. If you wouldn't give me so much paper work then I might not be so tired when I get home at night. You bastard!" With that said Ed fell asleep and had a dream...

"_Wow a place where there is no paper work to be done. How could this get any better!"_

_Ed walked around in what seemed to be Central. He was so curious that he went to Roys office and knocked on the door. There was no answer so he turned the knob and sure enough it was unlocked._

"_Just like the bastard to leave his door unlocked..."_

_As the door opened and Ed peered inside he noticed that the room was empty and..._

"_No Roy."_

_Ed just stood in the middle of the room... looking down at the floor whispering, "Bastard. You stupid bastard. Where did you go? Are you even still here? Who will I have fights with?"_

_Ed started to shed tears but not tears of joy they were tears of regret. Tears that he would not share with the bastard that he knew so well. You might even say that Ed liked the man._

_At that moment Ed woke up and time began once again, and time once again stopped in the dream..._

Ed acted like he had seen a ghost or something but he knew that that dream was not an ordinary dream. It summed up Eds emotions to well for a dream.

"It was too real. How could that have been a dream?"

Ed wiped his eyes and looked at his hands to find that he had been crying. The tears that he so longed to show had made it through to the surface for the first time.

"How, how is this even possible? I thought that a dream was a dream, there is no way it could be real."

Ed looked at the clock at his night stand. It was only 2 in the morning. Ed sighed and laid back down to see if he could fall back asleep. He did not succeed in going back to sleep that night he just wondered what that dream meant. If it meant that he liked Roy or worse if he loved Roy. Maybe Ed had just stayed up to late. He would find out tomorrow at his party if his feelings for Roy were fact or fiction.

Authors note: I really intended on this story to be a one shot and not a story. Well at least I have another story to add chapters to. Heh heh. Well any who thanks for reading and please give reviews. I love reviews and flames are welcome to anyone that just hates my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all peoples reading this fanfic. There is only 2 reasons that you would be reading this. 1. You are bored to hell and have nothing else better to do. 2.The title caught you eye and you wanted to read it... (very doubtful)... Well, presenting chapter 2...

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA in any way. It belongs to the very wealthy Miss Hiromu Arakawa. (she is so lucky) -sigh- Well, I hope you have fun with this in so many ways...

X x X

_BUZZ...BUZZ..._ Eds alarm clock was going of to tell Ed to get his lazy ass out of bed. Ed just groaned and rolled over forgetting what day or time it was. The alarm was still going off when Ed finally looked at the clock at his bed side...

"9:00! Oh fk Roy is going to kill me!"

Ed jumped out of bed and grabbed his uniform that he always wore and threw it on the bed. Ed raced to the shower and almost fell flat on his ass.

"Damn that was too close."

A few minutes later Ed was dressed and on his way to central to report to Roy. Running all the way there, Ed was completely out of breath. As soon as he went past Roy's office someone yelled at him...

"FULLMETAL GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

-gulp-

"Where were you Fullmetal you're late."

"Um... I... Was..."

"Don't worry about it Fullmetal."

Ed was getting ready for Roy to say that he had to do a whole box of paper work again today, but for some reason he didn't.

"Fullmetal, why don't you go home and take the day off. You need it. I think that you being tired all the time is affecting your performance."

Ed had his mouth open the whole time. He wouldn't budge. Roy had made up his mind on Ed going home for the day. Roy finally had to push Ed out of his office, but for some reason Roy told Ed to come back to the office around 6:00pm tonight and not to be late.

Ed just shrugged and turned down the hall to go and eat some lunch. He was so happy to see all the wonderful food placed before him. You had rice, noodles, meat, and anything else they were cooking in the kitchen. Ed could eat a whole restaurant out of business. Just a few minutes later Ed was done and so happy and content that he totally forgot about the whole 6:00 thing in the office. Ed walked down the hall to the library to look at some books, but as soon as he sat down in that comfy chair he fell asleep, and had a dream...

"_Ed what are you doing?"_

"_Hugh... what... (ed is still half asleep)"_

_It was Riza. _

"_Why are you here Riza?"_

"_You know something Edward, if I hadn't come by, then you would've been late for what Roy had planned for you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Riza got really close to Edward and whispered into his ear... "Edward, wake up or you'll be late."_

Eds' dream was over and he was back in reality. Edward looked up at the clock on the wall to see what time it was...

"Oh CRAP... it's 5:55, I only have 5 minutes to get to Roy's office."

Leaving the book on the table and the chair pushed out, Ed left the Library and made his way to Roy's office. With no time to spare Ed made it to Roy's office. Ed opened the door, but the room was dark so Ed looked for the light switch. He felt around for it, but just before he found it he tripped on something and fell flat on his face. When Ed finally looked up the light was on but it took a while for his vision to return to normal. He wiped his eyes and he thought that he saw a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Ed'.

Ed looked again and he did see what he thought he saw.

"What the hell is all this for?"

Roy just came out of no where and said, "It's for you Fullmetal. It is your birthday, so be happy about it."

Ed couldn't even muster the words to say. All that would come out was a little thank you.

They had cake, party games, truth or dare, and any other ridiculous birthday games that they could play.

X x X

Everyone had left and only Roy and Ed were left in the room. Ed was helping Roy clean up the mess that they had made. Roy just came out and said, "Did you have fun Fullmetal?"

"Oh, of course I did. Why?"

"Oh no reason...um... Fullmetal..."

"What?"

"I didn't give you my gift."

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Ed closed his eyes and couldn't wait for Roy's present.

Roy got closer and closer to Ed's face. Ed peeked a little and saw that Roy was about to kiss him, and for some reason Ed didn't back down or push Roy away. Their lips met and it was like magic. Ed had wanted to feel this for a long time now, and they stayed like that for a while until Roy backed away and told Ed that he needed to go home. Ed got up and left office and went to his one room apartment. He collapsed on the bed just as he did the night before and looked up at the ceiling. Ed wondered what Roy was doing at that moment. Maybe he was wondering the same thing about Ed. Edward couldn't stand it any more and ran all the way back to Roy's office to find that there was a note on the door saying that he went home.

Ed went to the address that was on the note, and he didn't really care that it was half way across town. At this point he would go around the world just to get to Roy.

When Ed finally got to Roy's home he found that there was still a light on and he ran to the front door. Just before he was about to knock on it the door opened. Roy stood there before Ed.

"What is it Fullmetal?"

"Um... I... I... couldn't sleep..."

Rolling his eyes Roy invited Fullmetal in. When Ed walked through the door he looked around and the first thing he saw were the pictures that Roy had put up all over the walls. Ed was staring for so long that Roy actually said something, "Their my parents and all I have to remember them by are these pictures."

-sigh-

It went silent for a moment until Edward yawned, and then Roy yawned. "Lets go to bed it's getting late."

Ed just followed Roy into the bedroom. They both climbed in, got comfortable, and out of nowhere Roy put his arm around Ed and pecked him on the cheek. Roy whispered into his ear, "Goodnight Fullm... I mean Edward."

Ed relaxed in the bed with the man closest to his heart holding him, as he dreamed his last dream.

END!

YEEEEEEEEEEEEE... I am so happy that I could finish this. PLEASE OH PLEASE tell me what you think. Flames are welcome but no matter how many flames I get on this story I still love it. (I know I'm weird like that.) lol ;P

Tyuki-san


End file.
